


Not Like Him

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depression, Gen, Hugs, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Violence, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Instead of the curse creating a mighty beast that destroys until it claims the Phoenix stone, like The Manticore says it would, the curse possesses a wizard of choosing who is being forced to kill the disgrace that put the Phoenix stone out of its place.Unfortunately, a curtain 16 year old Lightfoot is the only wizard the curse can locate...And unfortunately, only one Lightfoot brother will walk out of the battle alive...(An AU where Ian is possessed by the curse instead of it creating the stone dragon)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no...
> 
> Prepare yourselves, everyone...
> 
> ‘Cause this one is gonna be so so sad... :(
> 
> Enjoy...

Barley watches as the top of the historic fountain opens, revealing a century old Phoenix gem that has been put there for many decades, looking exactly the same as the one Wilden gave them before the quest.

With adrenaline and excitement running through his brain, Barley grabs the gem and takes it out of its rightful place.

And after that moment, Ian and their dad come running in the 19 year old’s direction, the younger seemingly having cooled off.

“I found it! I found the Phoenix gem!” Barley cheers, holding the gem up high.

He can see from a far that Ian expression changes into a smile of hope, knowing that all that they went through isn’t for nothing.

But that moment is short-lived, when blood-red smoke comes out of the fountain, spreading all over the historic object.

“It’s a curse...” Barley says quietly, staring at the smoke for another moment before he gets off of the fountain.

Everyone that had stood near the fountain runs away as far as they can, afraid and having no idea what is gonna happen.

Then suddenly, the red smoke gathers itself around, and all goes in one direction, a direction where a specific mage is running towards.

Where Ian is running towards.

Before the 16 year old can even respond to what’s happening, the smoke hits him, and is swirling and gathering around him, not letting him see anything else then its blood-red color.

Ian shuts his eyes tightly, afraid of what might happen, but he can still feel the smoke surrounding and isolating him, almost suffocating him. He tries to think of anything else to block it out, but Ian can also feel his mind draining of any other thoughts or thinking.

‘Kill, kill the disgrace that ripped the gem out of its rightful place!’ Is the thought that replaces all. Ian can hear the sentence louder and louder in his head, replaying over and over again until he literally can’t think of anything else.

“No!” Ian still manages to yell, trying to stay strong and to mentally defeat those thoughts. “NO!”

But it has no affect, as his mind is so full with those thoughts, so full with the task of putting the Phoenix stone in its rightful place, so full of killing...

And then...Ian’s mind unwillingly gives in.

The 16 year old still tries to fight against the curse with all his might, but his mind collapsed and surrendered, to tired to think of anything else.

Then he hears ringing. All Ian can hear is the ringing in his ear as the blood-red dust slowly fades away around him, his mindset entirely replaced.

“Ian!” The 16 year old barely hears Barley call out, running towards him. Ian locks his gaze at the bigger elf, and his mind instantly went on.

‘Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.’ His mind can only think, being all influenced by the curse.

“Ian, are you okey-“ but Barley cuts himself off, as he sees his brother’s eyes. Just like the dust from the fountain, they’re blood-red, filled with hate and the desire to kill as they look at the 19 year old. Barley’s blood stiffens at the sight.

That’s when he realizes that the younger elf in front of him isn’t his little brother...

“Voltar Thundasir!” Ian shouts, aiming at Barley as red lightning comes out of his staff. The older elf has just enough time to dodge the attack, luckily knowing what exact spells Ian can and can’t do.

“Ian, this isn’t you! It’s the curse that’s doing thi-“ but Barley is cut off yet again by Ian aiming another red arcane lightning at him, to which he successfully dodges again.

The plead was more a reassurerend to Barley himself then to Ian, and it was also more of a fact, but if the older Lightfoot wants to break through the curse that possesses his brother, he gotta be closer.

But now, he has to run.

Barley runs as fast as he can, sometimes looking behind him if Ian attacks him. When he does, the 19 year old dodges it as fast as he can, yet with ease, having known these spells for years.

“Time to crush a curse!” Barley eventually hears a voice call out. He looks up to see who it is, and it appears to be The Manticore flying in the sky, gripping her sword with one hand while Laurel is lifting on her back.

“Wooooo! The Manticore!” Barley cheers, throwing his hands in the air.

But he really shouldn’t have said that, as Ian focuses all his attention on The Manticore. He aims his staff at Corey’s direction, not caring that his own mother is on her back, and casts arcane lightning.

“Wait, where’s the beast-“ but Corey couldn’t finish her sentence, as she feels the red lightning hitting her left wing. She and Laurel fall to the ground, but luckily not hard enough to cause serious injuries. Well, at least for Laurel. “Ow, my back...” Corey whimpered, feeling her back ache.

Laurel stands up, and looks around to see where the attack came from, only to see her youngest son stand meters away with a remorseless expression.

“Barley, what happend...?” She asks with a tone of fear.

“The curse...” Barley answers frightened, standing a few meters away from his mother’s right side. “T-the Phoenix Stone dad gave us broke, s-so we went and tried to find a new one. There appeared to be one in the top of the fountain, so I took it, a-and...” the 19 year can barely get the words out, feeling tears burn in his eyes. “M-mom, this isn’t Ian. He-“

But Barley doesn’t have to finish the sentence when Laurel’s expression changes into a understanding one.

Then an quick idea pops into the 19 year old’s head, yet unlikely to succeed.

“Mom, can you distract him for a few moments with The Manticore’s sword?” Barley asks his mother, who looks at him with confusion. “I’ll think of something. Just do it!” the 19 year old calls out while running a bit backwards before turning to a random direction.

Laurel turns her gaze to The Curse Crusher, which lays near her on the ground. She picks it up, having to get a bit used to its near-heavy weight, but she stands strong with it anyways.

She eyes Ian sternly, yet fear buried deep inside her when looking in his eyes.

“You’re not gonna get away with this, mister!” Laurel says mockingly in her motherly voice.

And then, Ian attacks. Not knowing what to do, Laurel dodges the attack just in time, being another arcane lightning. 

It absolutely breaks Laurel’s heart that she has to fight her son like this, but she has to put herself together for now. She’s not going to attack him though, ‘cause this is just a distraction for Barley-knows-how-long, but it just has to be done.

This continues for who-knows-how-long, arcane lightnings being thrown by Ian and dodged by Laurel, sometimes casting a Aloft Elevar to throw things such as rocks at her direction, to which she blocks with The Curse Crusher.

That, until Ian casts Aloft Elevar on her...

Laurel got really scared in that moment, dropping The Curse Crusher to the ground. She feels her heart pound in her throat as she looks at her youngest son, who doesn’t care or even know what he’s doing.

‘Barley, where are you...?’ Laurel asks in her head, looking around in the hope to spot her oldest son somewhere, but she couldn’t find him.

Suddenly, she feels herself being yanked back, followed by the feeling of hitting something stone hard. Her vision becomes blurry as effect, but it isn’t enough to get unconscious. She can hear Corey calling out her name, but her hearing is muffled as well.

Ian, who’s still under the curse’s influence, stares at his struggling mother for a moment, not showing a single sign of remorse.

“Ian!” The 16 year old can hear a voice call out from his left side. He turns 45 degrees to slaughter him at first sight, but is instead caught off guard by two strong arms being wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

It’s Barley...

The possessed elf tries to squirm out of his brother’s grasp, but to no avail.

“No...” Barley says, not letting Ian out of the hug. “Y-you can still beat that curse, I just know it...” already at this point, Barley can feel a lump in his throat, as well as tears triggering in his eyes. “L-like you saved us from the gelatinous cube, o-or how you crossed the bottomless pit...” more and more flashbacks replay itselves in Barley’s mind as he holds his little brother. “B-but no matter if you have magic or n-not, or being as s-small as those pixies...y-you will always be my little brother...” feeling the lump in his throat getting to heavy for him to handle, Barley can’t help himself any more, and broke down. “I just want my baby brother back...”

Ian just listens, as his older brother let everything out while thick tears are streaming down his face, landing on the younger’s shoulder.

“I’ll always love you...” Barley wimpers lastly, having to let his little brother know that.

Suddenly, a horrendously sharp pain hit the 19 year old in his stomach, as if he’s being stabbed with a rare object.

But that doesn’t matter.

Barley can feel the object slowly twisting and turning in his stomach, causing even more pain.

But that doesn’t matter.

He can feel the object being ripped out of him with force, causing his blood to spat everywhere, only to stab him in another place in his stomach, and repeats the same proces.

But that doesn’t matter.

Barley just holds his little brother tightly while it’s going on, not caring that Ian himself is doing this to him. But it just doesn’t matter to the older brother...

He’s kicked backwards, landing on his back with blood all over him, along with multiple holes in his stomach. Barley looks up, only to meet Ian’s possessed red eyes that have no remorse in them, as well as his new staff, which is covered in Barley’s blood and guts.

The older brother doesn’t take his eyes off of the younger as he rises his staff, ready to give his brother the killing blow as the mage smiles sickly. Barley can feel the two sharp points of the staff touching his forehead lightly, giving off a bit of an tickling feeling, before Ian pushes the wooden staff through his big brother’s head as far as it can go, killing him instantly.

Barley Lightfoot was no more...

As if out of instinct, Ian begins to feel light-headed, not knowing that the curse has its way. The 16 year old can hear his mother screaming, but it is muffled. 

Once his head is fully cleared, Ian can feel his heart sink, looking at the horrific sight that’s his brother, a sight that he himself has made...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences after Barley’s death have finally begun for Ian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this one isn’t one of my best :/
> 
> Anyways, so I’m just going to put a little list of trigger warnings here that are in this fic, so...
> 
> ‼️TRIGGER WARNINGS‼️:  
> -referenced/implied PTSD and depression (even tho it isn’t straight up said).  
> -mentions of murder.  
> -mentions of blood and gore.  
> -suicide attempt by slitting of wrists  
> -mentions of bullying.
> 
> I guess that’s it.
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope...)

Those 5 days after that horrific event where definitely not better.

Iandore Lightfoot, also known as “The Murder Wizard” by everyone in New Mushroomton, spent all that time in his room, all miserable and alone, only being able to remember what he can of the whole fight.

He remembers attacking Barley with red arcane lightning, which the older elf luckily dodged.

He remembers his older brother’s plead to fight the curse, but he didn’t listen.

He remembers hitting The Manticore with the same red arcane lightning while his own mother was lifting on her back. And he remembers them falling down, and that they luckily didn’t got serious injuries.

He remembers Barley’s pleads and cries for the curse to leave his baby brother alone, while feeling his strong embrace and thick tears falling on his shoulder.

And he clearly remembers him stabbing his own big brother with his staff, making deep gashes where his thick blood dripped out, but Barley still didn’t let go of him despite of all that. Ian remembers him pushing his big brother on the ground for the killing blow, bringing the sharp tips of his staff to poke Barley’s forehead before slamming all its length through his brain and skull, leaving an bloody and graphic image that will never leave Ian’s mind.

Sitting on the floor of his room while leaning against a wall for the 5th day in a row, the 16 year old let the thick tears escape his eyes as the memory of him killing his own big brother replays in his mind again.

But strangely, he can’t remember fighting or hurting his mother. It was immediately after Barley’s brutal death when Ian received a hard slap from Laurel, and yelled at him about what he had done and everything.

Honestly, it didn’t really surprise Ian at all that his mother keeps her distance from him...

At first, Laurel tried to help her remaining son just like she always had, but both him and Colt could see that she’s pretty uncomfortable around him, as well as wanting Ian as far away from her as possible. Heck, even if she just glances at the youngest Lightfoot, it would trigger a flashback of Barley’s death...

But now, knowing that Ian spends all his free time in his room of misery and isolation, Laurel feels quite more relaxed in the house again, even though she hates to admit it.

Colt on the other hand tries his absolute best to be there for his stepson, despite their current situation. Yes, he had witnessed the horrific scene from a far, but still can clearly tell that Ian was possessed by at least something. Unlike Laurel, Colt pushes the negative feelings and emotions aside to be there for Ian.

And so, arguments would eventually rise between the centaur and elf...

Ian would hear them yell at each other from downstairs when he’s in his room, always when he’s in his room. His mother and stepfather had never argued like that, let alone even raising their voices at each other. Sometimes the 16 year old would hear what they say, but he already knew each argument is about him, and what had happend days ago...

But even if he didn’t gave the impression, Ian appreciates the effort Colt puts in making him feel the slightest of better.

Unlike his classmates...

Understandably, they kept their distance from him, not wanting to be near that elf who brutally killed someone, not caring if it was caused by a curse or not. But there are also a few students who joke about it, mocking and pestering Ian when he’s purposely near them.

They would say stuff like how the police hadn’t done anything to get rid of him and why he’s still at school. 

And to be honest, Ian really couldn’t blame his peers for acting this way towards him, he deserves it anyways...

School was always a personal hell hole anyways...

But the worst part out of all that, is that Barley isn’t here anymore, because of him...

Ian hid his face behind his risen knees as he thinks about it again. He had never even realized how much his big brother supported him, and how lucky he was to have had Barley in his life.

And just when Ian had realized that, he killed him...

The fact sinks in his mind, and Ian feels worse then ever before, if that’s even possible. A broken sob escapes, as well as some more tears from his eyes. At that moment, he wants nothing more then to hug his big brother again and tell him how sorry he is until the deceased wizards in the great beyond are tired of hearing it, to cry everything out that had happend in those horrible days.

To just leave this cruel world...

Suddenly, a particular sentence comes to Ian’s mind, one that a classmate of his “accidentally” said while the 16 year old was passing by.

“Why can’t he just kill himself...”

Ian thought about it. Would it really solve his problems? ‘Everyone hates me anyways...’ He thought. ‘So, why not...’

After all, there’s no other way out of this hell hole...

Colt and Blazey then jump in his mind. They are practically the only ones that don’t treat him like the rightful shit he is, so there’s that. But that can still change...

And so, suicide becomes a frequent thought in Ian’s mind, wether he likes it or not.

•+•

As Ian’s days of hell went on, so do the thoughts of ending it all.

Nothing really changed for him in that time. Laurel is still uncomfortable around him, his classmates still treat him awful, all basically the same.

The 16 year old is walking home from the hell called “school” again, listening music through his earbuds to ignore and block out the looks creatures possibly give him.

And finally, oh finally, Ian reaches home.

He opens the door, only to close it again immediately after he steps foot in the house. The 16 year old lets himself slide to the ground against the door, obviously tired of this day, just like any other.

A moment later, Blazey comes sprinting at Ian’s direction, all excited and happy to see her owner again. As normal, the small dragon welcomes the elf by licking his face, greeting him happily.

It’s one of the very few things that makes Ian smile slightly in this miserable time. But it always lasts a few seconds...

“Oh, hey.” A male voice greets. Ian looks up to see Colt stand a few meters away. “Home already?”

The 16 year old can only nod slowly in response, still having Blazey wrapped around him.

“Is...is mom home...?” He asks. His tone sounds frightened, as if he’s hoping to avoid her. It absolutely breaks Colt’s heart, hearing his stepson’s tone.

“No, she isn’t.” The centaur answers, to which Ian lets out a slight sign of relief.

Colt caught that small detail, as well as the obvious fact that Ian looks so miserable every time the centaur sees him. He can already guess the obvious, but there might be more going on surrounding that.

It’s time for a talk.

“We should sit down for a moment.” The centaur says carefully, not wanting to sound demanding in any means.

Ian immediately gets off of the floor, carrying Blazey in his arms while doing so, and goes into the kitchen. He can feel himself getting quite anxious of what it could be about, but also of it being about the obvious.

The young elf sits down, carefully putting down Blazey on the ground so that the dragon can’t do anything crazy on the kitchen table.

“So, how’s school at the moment?” Colt asks while getting a cup to fill it with coffee.

“It’s fine.” Ian quickly responds, almost with no emotion. 

That answer is a lie, and Colt can see it right through his stepson’s expression, but that doesn’t stop the centaur from asking further.

“And your classmates?” The centaur continues, sitting across the young elf. “Are they nice to you?” He knows it’s kind of a stupid question, but he asks it anyways.

“They’re okey.” Ian answers just as fast his previous.

That, right there, is a huge lie.

In those days of being on patrol, Colt sometimes overheard people talk about his youngest stepson, including teens who clearly go to New Mushroomton High. The centaur once accidentally overhear some of them mocking Ian, shaming him, and wispering about him. Once, Colt had seen one of them imitate the way Ian had unintentionally ended Barley, which made the centaur’s blood boil.

Apparently, Specter and Gore had caught wind of it too, and informed their captain about it. The faun suggested that they should warn those teens if they ever said or gesture anything like that again, but Specter pointed out that that isn’t always possible. Instead, the cyclops suggested that he should talk with Ian about it, since the boy is going through so much at the moment.

Colt waisted no time, took the advise, and now they’re here.

And giving the avoiding look on Ian’s face says enough of his answer not being true.

“Ian...” the centaur starts, trying to look his stepson in the eye. “They have no right to treat you like garbage, let alone accusing you of anything you aren’t.” Colt continues. “Believe me, I’ve heard it.”

The 16 year old is speechless for a moment or so, feeling a lump in his throat in the meantime that’s ready to transform in tears.

“It’s true though...” Ian lets out a sniff, feeling the tears coming up. “I’m a murdered...”

Those last three words is what breaks Colt’s heart all over again. Maybe Ian has heard that specific accusation for so long that he started to believe it. Maybe his own mind convinced him of that earlier. Maybe a combination of both.

It’s heartbreaking either way.

Then, the centaur’s body moves before his mind is even caught up, and before he knows it, he has wrapped his arms around Ian, pulling him into a comforting hug.

“You aren’t...” Colt says, rubbing circles on Ian’s back with one of his hands. “It was the curse that did it. It was the curse that forced and controlled what you did, not you.” Ian slightly looks up at his stepfather for a moment, before burying his face in the centaur’s chest out of shame. It’s most likely that Corey has told Colt the fiasco that had unfolded more then a week ago, since he probably wasn’t present there. “You literally didn’t had a choice, right?” 

Colt carefully pulls away from the hug and looks at Ian, who has a expression on his face that basically says; “Oh, can’t argue with that...”.

“Hey, everything is gonna be okey.” The centaur tries reassuring his stepson, which slightly works. They both know that they still have a long way to go for everything to feel like normal again, but for now, words of reassurance will do it.

Even though he still feels like a heavy burden to everyone, Ian smiles slightly, feeling thankful to the centaur who never gives up on him.

The elf hopes it stays that way.

•+•

Of cours, it’s just temporary...

The afternoon and dinner passed like it was nothing, and so Ian is once again alone in his room, along with his thoughts.

He knows that Laurel is out of the house to the gym again, and that Colt had been unexpectedly called for duty and is at work right now, but the young elf just couldn’t even bring himself to stand up.

So it’s just him, and his not-so-happy thoughts.

Most of them are of Barley, and the battle overall. Then school comes in his mind, and everything his peers put him through, being it name-calling or straight up physical fights. It still hurts the more Ian thinks about all of it, and so the tears appear again.

These thoughts swirl in the 16 year old’s mind, until...

‘You know, everyone would be a lot happier if you, well, put an end to yourself.’ The thought suddenly breaks into his mind.

Ian jumped a little. He hadn’t had suicidal thoughts this whole day, thanks to Colt, and now one just made its way into his mind.

Great...

The 16 year old brushes it off, knowing that he has at least two creatures to live for in this hell, but his mind disagrees...

‘Yeah! Don’t you wanna meet your dad?’

‘Don’t you wanna see your brother again?’

‘It’ll be like a win-win for everyone!’

‘No one loves you anyways.’

Ian covers his ears, trying to block those thoughts out, but it doesn’t really help that much.

He finds himself slowly being eaten by guilt, shame, and worthlessness. The elf lets his arms fall, not even trying to block these horrific thoughts out, and just letting them take over his mind.

He believes them, he believed them since the first day they broke in his head, but it was never this extreme.

Then, as if his body is on autopilot, Ian stands up, got out of his room, and walks to the kitchen to grab something sharp.

The next thing he knows, is sitting on the bathroom floor, with a sharp cutting knife in his hands.

Ian looks at the sharp blade, seeing his reflection in it. Instead of himself, the elf sees a miserable soul, desperately wanting to feel happy again.

Something that isn’t temporarily.

The 16 year old looks away from the blade, mentally asking himself if he really should do this. He thinks of Blazey and Colt, and the talk they just had hours ago. But all of that gets crushed by his own mind.

‘Do it.’ The elf’s mind screams at him. ‘Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.’

Those two words repeat themselves over and over again, not giving Ian the chance to think of something else.

The 16 year old looks at the knife in his hand, then at his wrists, and makes up his mind with tears in his eyes.

Ian brought the knife to his wrist, and slits it open with a deep cut, quikly doing it with his other wrist as well with what little strength there’s left.

Thick blood pours out of him like wildfire, the red liquid covering his clothes and the floor within seconds.

Sure, it hurts a lot, but it will be over soon...

Ian can feel himself getting light-headed, and lays on the floor before even realizing it. He can feel that he is loosing consciousness, and his vision fading.

The last thing the young elf saw, was his own blood on his hands, before everything went black.

•+•

The very next thing Ian sees, are his father and Barley.

They’re standing right in front of him, Barley having a shocking expression on his face while the brightness of white behind them make them crystal clear to see.

Ian looks at his dad for a moment. He looks exactly the same as in the pictures that he had seen, along with that goofy look of his.

Barley looks the same as well, but Ian couldn’t bring himself to look at his older brother, guilt growing inside him by just a glance.

But just the second when Ian opens his mouth to say something, he feels two strong arms being wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. And the youngest Lightfoot knows by instinct that those arms belong to Barley.

Instant flashbacks of a curtain moment replay in Ian’s mind, and he can feel himself jumping out of his skin. However, his emotions take over this time, and Ian hugs his big brother back, not wanting to let go ever again.

And he cries...

“I’m sorry!” Ian wails out, remembering how he killed Barley while in this state. “I’m sorry f-for...” the young mage can’t even finish his sentence, despite having heard the word so many times in his head.

“Shhh. It’s okey...” Barley says, knowing exactly what Ian means when he couldn’t finish his sentence. The older brother pulls away from the hug, and looks the younger straight in the eyes. “It was the curse that did it, not you.” He immediately says, quick enough for Ian not having time to protest. “Please, don’t blame yourself...”

Ian sniffs, tears still streaming down at hearing his brother’s words. The atmosfeer then caught his attention a bit, as he slightly looks around.

“W-where are we?”

“We’re at something called; ‘the crossroad’” Wilden explains. “Creatures who have a very small pulse often end up here, being given a choice. They can either fight to stay alive, or choose to stay here. And now that choice is up to you.”

“I can stay here with you?” Ian asks, almost in an excited tone.

Wilden notices the slight excitement in his younger son’s voice, making him a bit worried about what the cause of ending up here can be...

“Oh no no no! You have so much to live for, Iandore Lightfoot!” Barley says sternly yet in his normal voice, holding a grip on Ian’s shoulders to let him know he’s serious. “It’s not your time yet.” The older brother says more softly.

“B-but...” but before Ian can protest, he feels himself being pulled back, away from his brother and father as he’s being pulled further and further away from them.

The next thing he knows, is hearing the sirens of an ambulance, feeling a pair of arms holding him, as well as pain.

A lot of pain.

Ian slowly half-opens his eyes, his vision still not being 100%. Through the screaming ambulance sirens, he can hear his mother crying as she holds him close to her. Through the pain, Ian can feel the breezing cold on his skin, confirming that they are indeed outside in the middle of the night.

The 16 year old starts to loose consciousness again, feeling his eyes being heavy and threatening to close.

‘Why can’t I just leave this cruel world...?’ Was his last thought, before falling unconscious again, hoping that this will be his second chance of being with Barley and their dad.

Yet, Ian’s heartbeat thinks otherwise. All though slowly beating, it doesn’t give up on the young life.


End file.
